


boy-toy

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Background Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf, Betrayal, Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Canon Compliant, Gen, Secrets, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, please... i hope that is platonic gosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: “And this is right?” Drew glared. “Putting your family in danger? Letting us suffer for some boy-toy?”With just as much bite as Drew gave, Silena returned with an angry: “Do not call him that.”
Relationships: Silena Beauregard & Drew Tanaka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	boy-toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackpercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/gifts).



> hi simi 💕

Drew saw the Iris Message glimmer before Silena could swipe it away. Silena’s head whipped to her at the sound of the stable doors opening, and her teary eyes widened at the sight of her sister.

“What are you doing here?” Silena rubbed at her eyes and stood up. She brushed off the hay from her pants and hugged herself in the center of the room. “You’re supposed to be swimming until 2, Drew. I know you don’t like it but-”

“Who was that?” Drew cut in. She scowled, a thin eyebrow raised when the other didn’t answer that. “Well? I’m waiting.” 

The skin under Silena’s fingertips whitened from the grip. “It was no one. Let’s go back to the-”

“That was him, wasn’t it?” Drew spat. “The traitor.”

“You must’ve seen someone else-”

“Don’t _lie to me_ ,” Drew said, and Silena’s head jolted up, her eyes growing wide. 

Tumbling out of her lips, in frail and frantic whispers, was Silena’s rushed admission: “it was Luke.” Silena immediately slapped her hands to her mouth with a cry. Her fingers trembled, and she took a step back. “How did you-”

“It doesn’t matter,” Drew took a few quick steps into the stables until she was a few feet away from her sister. She kept her distance, hands squeezing a pink towel as her wet hair dripped to the floor. “You’re a traitor too. I’m telling the horse-”

“No!” Silena gasped, falling forward to grab Drew’s hand. “He’ll hurt him.”

Drew’s nose crinkled. “Who is _him?”_

Soft. Silena was soft as she murmured the name. 

Drew sneered and snatched her hands away. “A _boy?_ You’re putting us all in danger for a boy? You’re ridiculous.”

“Charlie’s more than a boy,” Silena’s voice was faint. 

“He’s a distraction- and evidently, a _problem_. Aphrodite means that love is useless.”

“ _Drew!”_ Silena’s eyes hardened as she recoiled. “That’s not true!”

“It is,” Drew snapped. “You wouldn’t be talking to that traitor if you weren’t in love, would you? That’s why we have the Rite. How could you even call yourself a good head counselor if you don’t follow the rules?”

“The Rite is wrong,” Silena rubbed her arms again. The bracelets on her wrists jingled in faint noises. Behind Drew, outside the open stable doors, were the sounds of Camp Half-Blood running around, kids giggling and chatting. Silena’s shoulders shook. “Aphrodite... It’s not supposed to _be_ like that.”

“And _this_ is right?” Drew glared. “Putting your family in danger? Letting us suffer for some boy-toy?”

With just as much bite as Drew gave, Silena returned with an angry: “Do _not_ call him that.”

Drew merely stared her down. She was tall, but only a few centimeters over Silena. Silena’s eyes flickered from a watery blue to an acidic green. Drew then scoffed and folded her arms. 

“Break up with him,” she demanded. “Fix this problem, and no one needs to know.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Silena protested. 

“ _Do it,_ ” Drew said again, this time, the magic tangled into her syllables was nearly palpable, and Silena swallowed, tears once more welling up in her eyes. 

“I-” Silena’s voice collapsed. “I _can’t_. I- I, I love _him_.”

Drew went quiet. Silena’s whimpering began to fade, and her head hung low. 

“How did you do that?” Drew’s voice was soft now. “You resisted me. That’s never happened before.”

Silena’s tear-streaked face turned away. “It doesn’t matter. I love Charlie, and that’s it.”

“Do you love him more than us?” The _us_ was very small, almost undiscernible underneath the sounds of the camp outside their bubble. Silena’s lip trembled in the pause.

The hesitance was enough. 

“ _Ugh_ ,” Drew grumbled. She tossed her towel at Silena. “Wipe your face with this. Your makeup is running, and you look like a hot mess.” Turning on her heel, flip flops slapping the ground, Drew scowled at the open stable door. “If you were a good head counselor, then you would know that it’s past 2, and we’re about to go to the swords arena. The Apollo kids are heading back with the pegasi any minute now too.” 

Silena held the towel against her chest. “Drew-”

“I’m not telling anyone if _that’s_ what you’re worried about.” She said, cold and unwavering. “You’ll find out the hard way.” Drew grit her teeth. “I hope it hurts.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Does it matter?” Drew grabbed the door. “You made your choice, and I made mine, _sis_ ,” she spat out the word like it was poison. “You’re to blame here when everything blows up in your face. I tried to warn you.”

Silena’s laugh was hoarse. “You’re too mean to be a daughter of Aphrodite. You don’t know what love is, Drew.”

“And you do?” Drew gripped the wooden door so hard it nearly splintered. “You’re too weak to be a daughter of Aphrodite. You’ll see.”

“Love isn’t a weakness.”

Drew looked past Silena, her eyes unfocused. “I don’t talk to traitors or weaklings. Call me when you get better, hon. In the meantime, I’ll be doing something that _doesn’t_ endanger my cabin.”

She slipped out the stables without a sound, the door slamming behind her. Silena rubbed at her face as she heard the fluttering of pegasi wings approaching. She had made her choice and Drew made hers. Hopefully, things would come out well in the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> several things:  
> \- uhhhh idk, silena resists the charmspeak cause her love overpowers it. idk it seems cute that love would be able to overpower charmspeak  
> \- ultimately, drew is hurt that silena's romantic love for charlie overpowers her familial love for drew and their siblings. since silena betrays them, lol, she views that hurt she feels as weakness and ignores it
> 
> anyway 💞 this was fun, talk to me below or at my tumbles @[bunkernine](https://bunkernine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
